


Home for Thanksgiving

by littleshitwithdreams



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, And I love holiday fics, Aunt May is very nosy, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, College Student Peter Parker, Fluff, I'm not good at writing smut but I tried, M/M, Masturbation, May and Wade are like best friends, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Neighbor Wade Wilson, Smut, Thanksgiving Fic, Trust me it's not too bad, Wade Wilson isn't scarred, Wade is 32, Wade still hears voices, peter is 20, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshitwithdreams/pseuds/littleshitwithdreams
Summary: Peter returns home for Thanksgiving break and makes a new friend.





	Home for Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent fic that makes no sense but I wrote anyways. The smut is poorly written and I apologise, but please enjoy regardless.

 Peter huffs in frustration as he packs his bag to return home to Queens to celebrate Thanksgiving with his aunt. It's not that be didn't want to go home but the fact that he had two projects to finish for two professors that obviously didn't understand the meaning of a break really stressed him out. He hadn't even started on them and they were due that Sunday night at 11:59 before class on Monday. That gave him a little over a week. But that also meant he had to find time in his busy schedule to actually do these projects. Aunt May usually kept him pretty busy when he returned home for the holidays. 

He stuffs two more sweaters into his duffle bag, filling it to the brim and making it increasingly hard to zip up the bag. He could already feel a stress headache building up by his temples. Once getting the bag closed he looked around his dorm to make sure he has everything he needs for the week. All of his needed books were safely placed in his backpack, which was sitting next to his duffle bag, and he made sure all of his toiletries were safe in their own bag. 

Glancing at the clock on his desk seeing the time was 7p.m. which meant that it was time to get going. Aunt May was expecting him to be home by 9:00 at the latest and he had a train to catch and a cab ride to prepare himself for. May had told him that she would pick him up but Peter refused. He could take the subway, thanks. 

Peter made sure his lamp was off before exiting the room and making his way to the kitchen where his roommate, Ned, was sitting at the table with his laptop opened in front of him. When he walked in Ned looked up at him from his computer and whatever it was he was doing. 

"Leaving to go see May?" His roommate questions. 

Peter nods, "Yup. Hopefully I can get these projects done this week and she doesn't have me fixing everything in the house."

"Have fun with that. I'll be here watching movies and sleeping. For once the apartment will be quiet with you and MJ gone." Ned chuckles. 

Peter rolls his eyes. It wasn't loud in the apartment ever. The three were hardly ever there at the same time and when they were MJ was usually in her room drawing, sleeping, or reading. And when she wasn't she was picking on both Ned and Peter. They had a good relationship but there were sometimes MJ could get a bit aggressive with her teasing and small arguments would break out. Never long enough for anyone to get mad at another person, but enough for them to sit in silence for an hour or two before someone decided it was time for dinner. That person was usually Peter. 

"You sure you don't wanna come home with me for Thanksgiving?" Peter asks as be leans against the counter. 

Ned shakes his head, "Nah. I'm gonna enjoy being alone for a while. Plus my mom said that she was sending something for me since I couldn't come home for the break."

"Okay," Peter hums. He grabs his keys from the tray on the counter and waves at Ned. "Have a good, quiet week. Call if you need anything."

"You too, nerd."

Peter scoffs and waves goodbye to his friend before leaving the apartment. 

The trip feels long and tiring but that's mostly because of the crowd on the subway and how long he had to wait to get a cab. The hour and a half trip ended up being two hours and when Peter made it home it was pushing 9:30. May had texted a few times to check on him and each time Peter would let her know what was going on. No matter how old he got he couldn't keep Aunt May from worrying about him. Not that be would want to, really, it was nice to know someone cares about his wellbeing. 

When he arrived, May rushed out the door with open arms ready to wrap Peter in a tight hug but was stopped when she noticed the boys bags. 

"Oh, Pete, let's get those bags inside. I made up your bedroom, making sure it was all nice and neat and I have dinner for you if you're hungry." May rushed out as she tried to take Peter's duffle bag from his hands. Peter gripped the bag tighter, not letting his aunt take the bag. He could manage it just fine and didn't want his aunt to fuss over him. 

"May," Peter laughs as he walks into the living room. "You act like I didn't see you three weeks ago."

"I know but that was only for the day. Now you're home for the week and I have so much planned." May gushed. 

"I hope there's enough time for me to get these projects I have to do done." Peter comments. Aunt May shoots him a disapproving look but only shakes her head. She was always surprised about the workload that Peter had, even after the three years that Peter has been in school for already. 

"Okay, honey, go put your things away and I'll make you a plate. I've got pie in the oven too." May tells him. Peter smiles. 

"Apple?"

May scoffs, "I swear you and your uncle are the same person. His favorite was apple too."

Peter shoots her a sad smile before making his way to his old childhood bedroom. Uncle Ben had been dead since Peter was a teenager but that doesn't change how sad it could get around the holidays every year that he wasn't there. Aunt May tried to pretend like it didn't bother her but Peter knew better. He could see how much being without Ben affects her this time of the year, even after all these years later. And Peter felt the same. The holidays weren't easy, but they made it through them with as little tears spilt as possible. 

His room was the same as it was when he was home three weeks ago. Maybe a bit dustier but Peter knew that May had washed the sheets and straightened the room as much as she could. 

Later that evening when Peter and Aunt May were watching Hallmark movies together, May turned to him and began to tell him about the new neighbor she had. 

"He's very sweet. Helps me out with repairs when I need help. He's very handsome too." Aunt May informs him. Peter glances at her from the corner of his eye and scoffs. 

"Don't try to set me up with your neighbor May," he laughs. "I'm too focused on school and work to flirt and be in a relationship with someone."

"Peter who do you think I am?" May asks, acting appalled by the accusation of her trying to set up her nephew. 

"A sneaky woman," he snorts. 

He sees May roll her eyes as she says, "I just want you too meet the man that has been helping me since you've been away." 

Peter hums, ending the conversation there. Or so he thinks. 

"Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's definitely your type." 

Peter groans making Aunt May laugh. 

"Fine, fine. I won't try to set you up with him, but I do want you to meet him, which is why I invited him to dinner tomorrow. So, ya know, look presentable and not like a lazy college kid." May tells him. 

"I am a lazy college kid, Aunt May." Peter chuckles. 

"Yes, that's true, but you're also a very handsome young man, so look like it for once. Honestly, Pete, when was your last haircut? And do you only ever wear that sweater? I swear you wear it ever time I see you." May teases him. Peter laughs as the his aunt and that's how the rest of the evening goes. The two tease and enjoy their time together before Aunt May finally decided to call it a night at midnight. Peter agrees and heads to bed himself. 

The next morning Peter had woken up before Aunt May so he decided to run and get donuts and coffee before she could wake up. After slipping on some jeans and a sweater, Peter wrote out a note on the notepad hanging on the fridge and made his way to the store. 

It was always pretty chilly this time of year in New York and Peter seems to forget that every year, which is why he basically ran to the store with his hands pulls into the sleeve of his sweater and tucked into his armpits. He basically burst into the store when he finally reached it and was thankful that it was warm inside and smelled like coffee. 

After placing his order with the lady at the register he stood back and waited for his name to be called. Peter patted his pockets for his phone to have something to do but when he couldn't find it he realized that he left it at home on his bed. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for his order to be ready. 

"I've never seen such a cutie in this store before," A deep voice said from behind Peter. He glanced around him only to see no one else the man could be talking to so he turned and offered a small smile to him. When he saw him though he felt his heart rate pick up a bit. 

That was probably one of the most attractive men Peter has ever seen in his life. He was tall and built, just overall larger than Peter, and his brown eyes sparkled. Peter didn't know brown eyes could sparkle. He had brown eyes and his didn't. The man's hair was covered with a hat but judge on his scruff on his chin, his hair was probably brown. 

"Uh," Peter let out, not knowing what to say to the handsome man. "Me?"

The man chuckles and stuffs his hands into his pockets. 

"Yeah, you're gorgeous. And probably freezing in just that sweater." He tells Peter. "You forget your jacket? Yeah, dumb question, of course you did." 

Peter blushed at the compliment and squirmed a bit. He wasn't use to getting complements from people, besides May, but she had to do that didn't she? And never had he been told that he was gorgeous by a man that could quite possibly be the sexiest man alive. 

"So what's your name?" The man continued the conversation. Was it a conversation? Only he was talking. Peter just looked like an idiot. "I'm Wade."

The man sticks his hand out to shake Peter's and Peter hesitantly does the same and grabs the man's hand. 

"Peter. Nice to meet you Wade." He got out. God, this was so embarrassing. Why could he not function like a normal person around attractive people? 

"You too, Petey. So you from around here?"

"Uh, yeah. I grew up here. Left for college, home for Thanksgiving. You know, to visit my aunt and stuff." Peter explains. "You?"

Wade shakes his head, "Nope. Just moved here two weeks ago. Nice area though."

"Yeah, I guess." Peter shrugs, never really giving too much thought to how nice an area he grew up was. It was the only place he'd ever known beside his college campus so he couldn't judge it too hard. Plus, Aunt May seemed to love the area, so that must've meant it was okay. 

"Peter?" The lady at the counter calls for him. Peter looks away from Wade and sees her holding his order or donuts and coffee and he grabs it quickly. The coffee warmed his hands through the cupholder that they were in, which Peter was thankful for since he wouldn't be able to hide his hands away and the trip back home. He turns and smiles at Wade then, preparing to say goodbye to the man, but then the lady was calling for him and Peter watched as the handsome man walked up to the counter and grabbed one cup of coffee from the lady. 

The man turned back to Peter and Peter smiled at him. 

"It was nice meeting you, Wade." Peter tells the man. "Have a great Thanksgiving."

"As a Canadian, I'll be sure to try." Wade laughs. "But you too, Petey. And get yourself a jacket. I'm sure your aunt doesn't want you to catch pnemonia during your Thanksgiving holidays."

Peter chuckles, "Yeah, probably not."

With that Peter heads to the door with Wade and turns to walk back to the house. Wade turns and starts going in the same direction. 

"Looks like we're headed the same way, Petey. Where do live?" Wade questions. 

"Uh, just a few blocks away. You?" Peter asked, not really wanting to tell the man he just met where he and his aunt live. He might be handsome and kind of sweet, but so could a serial killer and Peter wasn't going give a serial killer his address. 

"Same. Across the street from the really good place with the subs. I forget the name, but they have like the best sandwiches in Queens." Wade tells him. Peter's eyes widen a fraction because that's where he lives too! Then Peter realized that this man might be the neighbor his aunt was telling him about. The one that was handsome and sweet and helped her out with fixing up their old house. 

"You don't happen to live by a lady named May, do you?" Peter questions. How odd would that be if this were the same man, Peter thinks. Wade's eyes light up at the mention of Peter's aunt, meaning that, yes, this was his aunt's neighbor. 

"Miss May lives right nextdoor! She's the sweetest. How's you know?" The man asks, excited like a little kid on Christmas. Peter could tell that there was a lot of pent up energy in the man, which made him smile. 

"That's my aunt," Peter tells him. "Guess we're neighbors."

Wade let out a howl of laughter at that, which in turn made Peter start laughing. How odd that this is how they met. The world really is a small place, Peter thinks. 

"Oh, Miss May has told me so much about you! She told me you were a cutie but I figured that was just her talking up her nephew like family does. Oh boy was she right though. Those pictures on her wall don't do you justice, baby boy." Wade tells him. Peter flushed at the new nickname given to him from the man. Then he thinks back to the picture that Wade was talking about. There was one hanging in the living room of Peter from tenth grade. His hair was a mess and that was before he started wearing his contacts. It definitely wasn't Peter's best look. 

The two finally made it to thier apartment building and they head to the stairs together. Both lived on the second floor, which wasn't so bad until you had to bring in groceries or move. Peter had done plenty of both for a lifetime of living in the place. 

Wade stops with Peter in front of Peter's door. He could hear dishes being moved around in his home and he guesses that Aunt May was up and finishing up the dishes from the night before. 

"It was great meeting you finally," Wade tells him. "Good to know that Miss May was serious when she said her nephew was cute."

When Wade winks, Peter blushes but rolls his eyes. God, he can't believe that this was how he met the handsome neighbor. Aunt May was going to soar. 

"Yeah you too—er, not the cute thing? Though you are really attractive, uh, I guess. Yeah. I meant the nice meeting you thing. Sorry." Peter's blush worsens, causing Wade to laugh at him a little. 

The door clicks open behind Peter and Aunt May cheers. 

"I'm so happy you two have met. Oh, Wade, come have breakfast with us. Peter got enough donuts for the entirety of Queens." Aunt May tells him and waves both men into her living room. 

"I wouldn't want to impose, Miss May." Wade tells her kindly. "Petey must want to spend his break with you. I'm sure he hasn't seen you in a while, being away at school and stuff." 

May scoffs, "Don't be silly, Wade. Peter wouldn't mind if you came in for breakfast, would you honey?"

Peter looks at his aunt and shakes his head and looking back to Wade, who had confusion and a hint of giddiness in his eyes. 

"See? It'll be great. Come in, come in." May opened the door wider and waved the boys in. She takes the box of donuts from Peter as he walks through the door and takes them over the the kitchen table. Peter glances at Wade and sends him an eyeroll, which earns a smirk from Wade. 

"Come on you two, the coffee is going to get cold." May tells them. Peter takes May her cup and she thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. 

"May," Peter groans playfully. May rolls her eyes and ruffles her nephew's hair, making it even more of a mess than it was naturally. Peter huffs and combs through it with his fingers as he takes a seat at the table. Wade sits across from him and Aunt May sits at the head of the table like she has since Ben passed. 

The three begin eating the donuts and May chats with Wade, telling him about the new lady the moved in downstairs who had the cutest little baby. Peter watched as the man talked with his aunt and felt his heart clench when he talked about his love of children. May then asks if Wade had any plans for Thanksgiving. 

"No, not really. I don't have any family and I've never celebrated the holiday before really." Wade shrugs. "My friend Weasel invited me to come to his bar and celebrate but I'd rather not."

Peter practically sees the gears turning in May's head as she thinks of a way to ask Wade if he would like to celebrate with her and Peter. When she finally asks the question, Wade shakes his head and raises his hands up. 

"That's nice of you, Miss May, but I really don't want to barge in on your family time with Peter. Really, I'll be okay at home. I'm Canadian so it's not like we really celebrate Thanksgiving anyways." Wade tells her. 

"Oh, honey, Peter won't mind, would you Pete?" May turned to him with eyes that said 'you better not say you mind' and Peter shakes his head because really, he doesn't mind. It wasn't like it was that important of a holiday anyways and even if it were, it was only ever Peter and May. The added company would be fun. Especially if the added company was an attractive man with a good sense of humor. 

"See?" May says. "So you'll be joining Peter and I on Thursday and that's that." 

Peter knew Wade wasn't going to say no after that. May used her voice that many the conversation was over and you were going to do what she says, whether you like it or not. That tone of voice was used on Peter a lot growing up. He knew how it worked and he's sure in the two weeks Wade has known his aunt, the man was fully aware of how the voice worked too. Aunt May doesn't mess around. 

Wade agrees with a small grin on his face, which makes May beam. 

"Wonderful!" She says and gets up from the table and takes her now empty coffee cup to the trash. "I'll be right back. I've got to go to the store today to get things for Thursday. You boys chat and get to know one another while I'm gone." 

Peter and Wade both agree and the woman walks off to her bedroom to begin getting ready for her trip to the store. 

"Sorry about her. She can be pushy sometimes." Peter apologizes. 

Wade shrugs, "Dont worry about it. I've known her for two weeks and I've gotten out of the house more than ever because of it. She's quite the woman."

"Yeah," Peter agrees. "She's great."

The two sit in silence for a few moments just sipping their coffee and finishing off the donuts. 

"So," Peter cleared his throat after a moment or two. "Why'd you move from Canada?"

"Oh, I've been in the States for a while. I was in the special forces and got discharged at some point and have been living here ever since. I just move around a lot. Just came from San Francisco, actually."

"You chose the move from San Francisco to Queens?" Peter asks curiously. 

Wade shrugged, "Work is easier to find in New York."

"What do you do?" Peter questions. He must do something interesting if he's from the special forces, Peter thinks. 

"Uh," Wade hesitates. "Personal security, I guess you would call it. I don't know. It's just something to pay the bills."

"Huh," Peter leans back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Sounds cool. Kinda makes me feel better than May is living next to a security guard." 

"Ah, ah, ah. Not a security guard, baby boy. Those are the dorks you see at museums and shit that don't even carry guns. I'm a badass."

Peter laughs and raises his hands in defense. 

"Okay, buddy, I believe you. You're a cool security guard."

Wade laughs but choices to move on from the topic. "What are you majoring in?"

"Bioengineering at NYU. I have one more semester left until graduation, then I can get a fancy job where I can spend all my time in a lab." Peter tells him. 

"Oh so you're like a nerd."

Peter snorts, "I guess you could say that."

"Cute."

Before Peter could retort, May was walking back in tbe kitchen, dressed and ready to go with her hair pulled back and her purse slung over her shoulder. 

"Okay, boys, I'll be back. Wade, feel free to stay and hang out. Peter, I don't know, just don't burn down out house." Aunt May tells them seriously. 

Peter rolls his eyes. It was one time when he was in the sixth grade and his aunt and uncle left him alone for a few hours when he accidentally set the microwave on fire. How was he supposed to know not to stick a fork in there? Really, Peter thinks it was his guardians fault because they didn't teach him that to begin with. Despite that though, May has never let him live it down. They were lucky the older man that lived next door smelled the burning and helped Peter right away or else the whole complex could've burned down. 

"I definitely want to hear that story," Wade speaks up. May chuckles and ruffles Peter's hair before kissing him on the cheek and making her way to the from door. 

As she's leaving she shoots a "Have fun boys!" over her shoulder and closes the door behind her, leaving Wade and Peter alone. 

In the two hours that Wade had stayed and chatted with Peter, they had learned so much about each other. Wade told Peter about Canada and what it was like growing up and a little about being in the military, though he was very reserved when it came to most of his military related stories, which Peter understood completely. In return Peter told him about the fire he started when he was eleven and his home life growing up with Aunt May as his guardian. 

They went through several cups of coffee, Peter eventually moving to hot chocolate because he couldn't handle more than two cups with his ADD that he's had his entire life. Wade seemed fine with the caffeine though so Peter kept refilling his cup. 

Peter also learned that Wade was extremely funny though very critical of himself. It kind of made Peter a little sad when Wade was too hard on himself because he thought Wade was pretty great already and he barely knew him. 

Peter also learned that Wade talks to himself a lot. More than the average person and sometimes it was about nothing that was even remotely close to what the two were talking about. It was like he was having a conversation with himself while holding a conversation with Peter. Peter just went with it though, figuring that it was just something the man did because of his past in the special forces. Plus he was taught not to be rude and ask people about any issues they might have. Wade talking to himself wasn't really hurting anything so why mention it? 

After about the two hour mark Wade decided that it was time to get home, saying that he had a few things to get done before tomorrow. 

Peter walked him to the door and awkwardly stood there, unsure if he should hug the man or shake his hand or just let him leave. Before he could put more thought into it, Wade pulled Peter into a quick hug. Peter hardly had any time to put his arms around the man before he was pulling away and awkwardly stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

"It was great meeting you finally," Wade tells him. 

"Yeah, you too. And thanks for helping May out. I know she really appreciates it and so do I. Makes me worry a little less while I'm away at school." Peter tells him honestly. Wade blushes for the first time in the few hours that Peter has known him, which was unusual because the man was just so confident. 

"No problem," Wade shrugs. "May is a sweetheart. Plus she makes really good desserts, so that's great."

"Yeah," Peter laughs. 

Wade makes his way out the door and then turns and smiles back at Peter. Peter waves at the man and waits until Wade opens his door apartment before shutting the front door of May’s. 

~~

The next day, Peter worked on his projects while May worked on preparing some food for Thursday. The apartment was quiet aside from the low hum of music coming from the kitchen where Aunt May was and Peter was focused and fully prepared to finish at least one of his projects that day. It was already halfway done and Peter had only been working for over two hours. All he had to do was finish writing the paper that goes with the presentation on how bioengineering could advance society. 

Peter hummed a bit to the smooth music that his aunt had playing and adjusted his glasses on his face as he read over the requirements for the paper for what felt like the thousandth time that day. 

With all of his attention on his paper, Peter almost didn’t hear the music begin to lower in volume and May speaking to someone. It was when Wade’s deep voice rang through the apartment that Peter’s attention from his paper broke. He curiously listened for a moment but was unable to make out what they were saying so Peter decided to go and see. He shoved his books and laptop to the side and threw the blanket he had thrown over his legs to the side before grabbing a sweatshirt and throwing it over the T-shirt he already had on. 

Walking into the kitchen, he wasn’t expecting to see Wade standing with his aunt helping her prepare food and singing Frank Sinatra quietly to himself. He aunt spotted Peter almost instantly, smiling and waving him over to the table where they were standing. 

“Pete, honey, glad to see you finally.” May chirps. “You’ve been locked in your room studying away all day.”

Peter shoves his hands into his hoodie pocket and rocks on the balls of his sock clad feet. 

“I’ve been working on my school work, May, you know that.” He tells her. He casts a glance at the tall man standing beside his aunt and saw that he was busy shucking corn and paying no attention to Peter and his aunt. May saw the glance and seemed to remember that Wade wasn’t a usual person to be in their home. 

“Oh,” May smiles. “I asked if Wade would come and help me with preparing some of the food for thanksgiving dinner. He said he wasn’t busy and came right over. Isn’t that so sweet of him, Peter?”

Wade glances up at Peter then, earning a blush from the smaller of the two. Peter nods in agreement. It was nice for Wade to come and help his aunt. 

Peter moves to the fridge to grab himself a bottle of water, making sure to maneuver carefully around Wade, who was standing almost directly in front of it. 

“So, Petey,” Wade begins, still fiddling with the corn. “Whatcha workin’ on?”

With the water bottle clasped in his hands, Peter moved to the counter and jumped up. His legs dangled over the edge and he could see the disapproving look Aunt May was sending him. She absolutely hated when Peter would sit on her nice countertops. 

“Um, I’m writing a paper about the benefits of bioengineering and I had to create a presentation to go along with it.” He explains. “My professors don't believe in breaks apparently and assigned us two projects we have to finish before we come back to class.” 

Wade hums as he finishes up with the last thing of corn. He hands it off to May and she takes them over to the sink to wash them off. 

“And for this project, you have to actually present it when classes start back?” Wade asked curiously. 

“Uh huh,” Peter tells him and takes a sip of water. 

“That doesn’t make you nervous or anything?” 

Peter thinks about it for a second before answering.

”Not really. I mean, maybe when I first had to present something my freshman year I almost shit myself—sorry May—but now I’m okay. It helps that the people in the class are all there and doing the same thing as me. They’re just as nervous to present and passionate about science as I am, so it makes it better.” Peter explains slowly, judging his words. Really, it was something he had never put much though in since he started college. Everyone wanted to be there and were less likely to judge him for stuttering or tripping up during his presentation, unlike with high school where everyone hated everything and didn’t care about another classmate doing a presentation. 

“Huh,” Wade pauses and thinks about it for a second. “Makes sense. I don’t think I’d be able to do that. Then again, I’m not passionate about much and not nearly smart enough to be in college, so you wouldn’t even catch me anywhere near one.”  

“Oh, Wade, you’re plenty smart enough.” May pipes in. 

Wade waves a dismissive hand in her direction but Peter could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

”You’re just saying that, Miss May.” He tells her. 

“Honey, no. Remember that time when you first moved in and you were telling me all about the history of martial arts after that man tried taking my purse?” May retorts. 

“May!” Peter’s eyes widen. He had no idea about his aunt being mugged. Or almost mugged? 

Aunt May dismissed her nephew by saying, “It’s fine, Peter. Wade was there to help me.”

Peter did not accept this dismissal though. He placed he bottle of water next to him on the counter and clutched the edge with both hands, leaning forward to get a better look at his aunt, who was turned around at the sink now, eyes on him. 

"You didn't tell me that you got mugged Aunt May." Peter persists. 

May sighed, "I didn't get mugged, Peter. Don't be dramatic."

"A guy took your purse!" Peter practically screeched. 

"Actually, he almost took my purse. He didn't get far enough to actually take off with it. Honestly, Peter, I would have told you if it was important." 

"That's pretty important, Aunt May." He tells his aunt. 

"Peter, honey, it really wasn't. Wade stopped him before he could get too far. Beat him up quite a bit too. I was fine." May tells him seriously. Peter looks over at Wade, who was rocking on his toes like Peter had done when he first walked into the kitchen. The larger man's eyes were bouncing between looking at Peter and May, but he stayed silent.

"Really?" Peter questions, eying Wade. The man in question locked eyes with him finally and nodded, answering Peter's question. "Huh."

"You worry too much, Peter." May tells him before going back to prepping food.

"Yeah, Petey-pie, I wouldn't let anything happen to Miss May." Wade chirps, suddenly deciding to be involved in the conversation again. "If anything happened to her, where would I get all those sweet desserts from?"

May laughs and shakes her head at the man and Peter smiled softly. It was good to know that his aunt was safe in the neighborhood with Wade there. Not that Peter provided much protection to her when he was home, but it was always nice to know what was going on. 

Later, when May went to the bathroom and Peter was standing next to Wade at the counter cutting up carrots with him, he dropped the knife and hugged Wade. It made the man pause but eventually Peter felt his arms wrap around him him and pull him into his chest tightly. 

"Thank you," Peter tells him seriously. 

"Ain't nothin' but a thing, Petey." 

Peter squeezes him, "No, really. It means a lot."

Wade says nothing but squeezes him back. The two stay like that for a minute until Peter hears the water running from the bathroom and decides to pull away. Aunt May would blow this hug up into something huge, which was not how Peter wanted to spend the rest of his break. 

"Those carrots chopped up, boys?" May calls as she walks down the hall. Peter shoots a small smile to Wade and turns back to chopping up the carrots like his aunt had instructed. 

"Almost done, Miss May." Wade tells her. 

"Good. When you're done, that's all. Everything else needs to be done on Wednesday so it doesn't spoil. You boys have been a big help." May tells them. 

"Anytime, Miss May," Wade chirps. "You know how much I love helping you out."

"You just like the treats that come afterwards, Wade. I'm no fool."

Wade and Peter let out soft chuckles and finish up with the carrots. Peter sweeps them into the bowl May had put out for them while Wade goes to clean up the knives and workstation. 

"Wade, are you staying for dinner?" May asks when the kitchen was cleaned up. It was Sunday so that meant they were getting takeout. Peter began putting his shoes on, knowing May was going to make him go pick it up, which was the only sucky part about having takeout during the late fall and winter months. 

"As much as I would love to, Miss May, I have to get to work." Wade tells her. 

"Oh," May says. "On a Sunday night?" 

Wade hums, "No real schedule for a job like mine. You know how it is. I'll probably be gone all day tomorrow too." 

"Oh, okay. Well, be safe. You know I worry about you when you work." May tells him. Peter smiles, having been the main focus of May's worry for most of his life, he knows how it feels to be coddled by the woman and he hopes Wade appreciated the concern and love May clearly had for him. 

"Always, Miss May." Wade tells her and gives a gentle hug. As they pull apart May pats his cheek gently and turns to Peter, who was now shrugging on his coat over his hoodie. 

"Chinese?" Peter asks. May nods and reaches for her purse on the counter. "I got it Aunt May, don't worry about it."

His aunt agrees and then Peter is out the door with Wade. 

"You mind if I walk with you, Petey-pie?" Wade asks. 

"I thought you had to work," Peter questions. 

"I do. The office is in the direction of the Chinese place." Wade informs him. Peter raises in eyebrow. 

"You have an office? As a fancy security guard?" 

Wade snorts at the reference to the first time they met, "Well, not an office. Its a bar that a friend runs. But! There is business done there. Like fancy security guard business. Not bar business."

Peter hums. He wasn't quite sure if Wade's job was legal, but he definitely didn't want to ask and get caught up in it. Though, he was kind of curious as to what it was he actually did. 

"So," Wade continues. "Ya like jazz?"

Peter burst into a fit of giggles, "Are you quoting the Bee Movie at me?" 

"I gotta admit that I didn't think you would have seen that movie." Wade tells him and nudges him with his elbow. Peter stumbles a little, not because Wade pushed him hard, but because the sidewalk was uneven and Peter was very clumsy. Thankfully, before he fell, Wade caught him by the crook of his elbow and pulled him upright and very close to his chest. The warmth radiating off of him felt nice against Peter's chest, almost like he had a heated blanket laid on top of him. 

"You're kinda clumsy, Petey-pie." Wade notes. Peter sniffs and shifts his weight on his feet, waiting for Wade to let his arm go. "It's cute."

"Embarrassing, you mean." Peter huffs out but makes no move to pull away from Wade. What? He was warm! 

Wade chuckles, "Nah. It's like a little baby learning to walk. Very cute and makes me just wanna squeeze you tight and never let go." 

Wade then let's go of Peter's elbow and drapes his arm over his shoulder instead. He begins walking, meaning Peter had no choice but to start walking as well since Wade was huge compared to Peter. In order to get a good look at his face from this angle, Peter had to look up, which made him feel a lot smaller than he was. Hell, he was 5'8", which, yes, is short for a man, but not small enough to make him feel inadequate. But compared to Wade's what? 6'4" height? Peter felt tiny. His head only came up to Wade's chin when they were standing together, so not only did he have to crank his neck all the way back to look at the man's face, but when he were to look straight, he was only greeted with the sight of a very well defined chest. Not that Peter was complaining in the slightest. What? He could appreciate a handsome, buff man standing in front of him without making it weird. It's fine. 

"So," Peter cleared his throat. "Tell me about your job." 

He glanced up through his lashes to guage the man's reaction, but he doesn't see one. Only a smirk washing over his face. 

"What do you wanna know?" 

Peter hesitates. "I don't know. What is it that personal security does?"

"Personally secures things, mostly." Wade jokes. Peter knocks his hip against Wade's to get him to actually answer the question. "Fine, fine. Honestly, Petey-pie, it gets pretty dirty. I don't think you really wanna know."

"Sure I do. That's why I ask." 

Wade grunts, "Well, it's not really personal security, but more pest control, ya feel me?"

"Not really." Peter tells him, slightly confused. Pest control?

"Okay, ya know how there's the bad guys? Rapist, child molesters, shit like that?" Peter nods. "Well, I'm the guy that people come to when they can't go to the police."

Huh. "So you beat them up? How do you know if they're actually bad though? The person could be lying just to get revenge or something."

"True, but I'm really good at my job. I do my research, make sure everything checks out. All that."

Peter nods and thinks about this information. There must be more to it that Wade isn't telling him. He just beats people up for money? No way. 

"Have you killed anyone before?" Peter blurts before he could stop himself. Really, it's none of his business. He was just curious and had no self control. For some reason he trusted Wade, even for only meeting him twice. But May loved the guy, so obviously he's someone to trust. 

But Wade doesn't answer for a while, which makes Peter a little uneasy. 

Finally Wade says, "Lets just say, there are some really bad guys in this world that can deal with a bit of unaliving, okay?"

Peter nods. Okay. So Wade has obviously killed some people. But really, that doesn't affect Peter does it? Wade seems to only go after the bad guys and Peter wasn't a bad guy. He was safe with Wade. His aunt was safe with Wade. 

The two walk in silence for a while. Peter knew that the Chinese restaurant would be coming up soon, but for some reason didn't really want to move out from under Wade's arm. Even after learning about Wade's actual job. So, he stayed put and just let Wade lead them in the direction of the restaurant mindlessly. Until some kid recklessly ran into Peter's shoulder and jostled him back, only to be caught by Wade again before he could actually fall down. 

"Get outta the way, fags." The boy tossed over his shoulder and the two other boys that were with him laughed. Peter stiffened at the slur but was ready to keep on moving. Wade though, wasn't having it. He released Peter and grabbed the kid's coat before he got too far and held him from going anywhere. 

The kid squeaked and his friends stopped laughing, all wide eyes and not knowing what to do. Peter was right there with them. They watched as Wade turned the kid around and held him by the collar of his coat. The kids eyes were wide and frightened as he stared up at Wade. He couldn't be older than 16, Peter thinks, but that was still no excuse to throw around slurs at strangers on the street. 

"Apologize." Wade grunts out. 

The kids only whimpers. 

"I'm not joking, kid," Wade tells him seriously. "Apologize."

"S-sorry," the kid mutters. 

"Thank you. Now," Peter watched as Wade let's go of the kids coat. "How 'bout you reevaluate your vocabulary, erase that word along with any other slur I know you've got locked in there, and learn from this. Sound good?" 

The kid nodded quickly and basically cried, "I'm so sorry." Then he turned and with his friends, ran away. 

Wade sighed and clapped his hands, "Ah, all in a day's work. I thought this new generation was supposed to be progressive."

Peter lets out a laugh at that. Wade walked back to him and threw his arm back around Peter. The smaller man pushed himself into the man's side for warmth and they continued their journey to the Chinese restaurant. Peter didn't mention the kid or Wade's job for the rest of the trip and neither did Wade. Instead, Wade made jokes about the people around them or politics or anything that he was sure to get a laugh out of Peter. 

~~ 

True to his word, Wade wasn't around the next day. He wasn't around on Tuesday either. Peter didn't think too much about it at first, instead focused on his project. He finished the first one along with the paper and was now working on the one he has to do for his English class. 

It wasn't until Tuesday night when May had gone to bed and Peter was laying in his room, laptop open and playing a movie, book laying haphazardly on the side of the bad, ready to fall off, that Peter began to think about Wade and his absence. 

Peter hadn't seen the man in two days. It was odd because since he's been here, Wade has pretty much been a constant presence. Yeah, sure, it was only two days but still. Wade's presence was nice and Peter was beginning to miss it. 

Peter sighs and flips onto his back, thinking about Wade. His large body compared to Peters. The way he protected him the other day from those stupid kids throwing around slurs. It wasn't long before Peter felt himself become aroused. Which, okay, was kinda messed up. He didn't even know this guy. He was just his aunt's neighbor that's he's hung out with all of two times. 

Peter didn't think too much about that though as be slipped his hand into the waist of his pajama pants. He was hesitant at first, fingers just barely ghosting over his dick. His fingers were cold, making him twitch, but his palm was warm as he finally wrapped his hand around himself. He let out a soft grunt as he begins to move his hand, mind thinking about Wade's large body holding his smaller one close to his chest. He imagines Wade's rough voice whispering how much of a good boy Peter was into his ear. 

Peter reached up and tugged his hair, imagining that it was Wade. He bit his lip to keep the sounds he was making trapped. He had been caught masturbating by his aunt once and he refused to let it happen again. It was the most embarrassing thing to happen to him in his life. 

His hand worked slow over himself, precum already dripping. He slides his fingers through it and uses it to have a better glide to his strokes. Wade's voice still in his head telling him how much of a  good boy he was. He imagines Wade trailing his string fingers down his torso and slipping into his pants, stroking Peter like it was the most natural thing he's ever done. 

Peter grunts as he feels the tightness in his lower abdomen. God, it's been too long since he's done this and it's been especially too long since he's thought about such an attractive man while he's done this. It was just really hard to find time to himself and when he did, he usually just fell asleep instead, not really worried about it. 

After a few twists of his wrist, movements that he pretty much perfected during his teen years to help get him there, Peter was coming. He bit his lip hard to keep from making any noise and tugged at his hair once more before letting go and reaching to his bedside table and grabbing tissues. His right hand stroked a few more time over his sensitive dick, making him hiss as he did so, the he quickly shoved his now wet pants off of him and cleaned himself up. 

Once finished, he tossed the tissues into the wastebasket and began searching for a new, clean pair of pajama pants. As he dig through his bag though, a knock was heard on his window. Peter jumped and whipped around, forgetting he wasn't wearing any bottoms, and spotted Wade crouching down on the fire escape. The man's eyes were traveling down Peter's body, which was when Peter remembered he didn't have pants on. He squeaked and grabbed the first pair of jeans he saw and shoved them on his legs, stumbling over the legs of them but finally pulling them all the way up and hiding himself from Wades gaze. 

He lets out a huff and moves to open the window to the patiently waiting Wade. 

"Thanks for the show, Petey-pie," Wade chirps quietly as he ducked through the window. Peter blushed and shut the window behind the man, keeping the cold air out of his room the best he could. 

"Why are you here?" Peter asked, voice low as not to wake May in the next room. Wade looked around the room, taking in the Star Trek posters and Lego sets that littered Peter's desk that sat in the corner. Peter self consciously wrapped his arms tight around his middle. He hasn't redecorated this room since his sophomore year in high school okay? It's not like he lived at home anymore anyways. 

"Cute," Wade murmers before turning to Peter. "Kinda need to hide for a bit, Petey." 

Peter furrows his brown, "From what?"

"Who. From who." Wade corrects and decides to take a seat on Peter's bed. He picks up the book and closes it, placing it on the bedside table. "A man who I kinda took money from." 

"You what?" Peter asked, shocked. He shouldn't be, though, should he? Peter knew Wade basically killed people for a living. 

Wade waved a hand, "Don't worry 'bout it, Petey-pie. Just my friend Weasel. I won a bet and he's upset, so he's trying to find me. He won't and he'll get over it. Ain't nothin' but a thing, sweetcheeks." 

"So you decide my room is the place to hide?" 

"Well, can't hide at my place, can I? He's got a key!" Wade laughs and falls back on the bed, nearly knocking over Peter's laptop. "Ooh, whatcha watching?"

Peter sits on the bed, as far from Wade as he can. The man saw his dick, okay? He wasn't feeling particularly comfortable right now. 

"Moana," Peter answers. 

"Naked?"

Peter swears he's never been so red in his life, "No!"

"Petey, you were totes nude from the waist down." Wade laughs calmly. "Were you jerkin' one to the cartoon Dwayne Johnson? Can't blame you if you were." 

"Wade! I was not!" Peter screeched. Wade laughed harder, body shaking the whole bed, making Peter blushed even more, which he didn't think was even possible, but here he was. "I swear!" 

Wade sat up and wiped his watering eyes, "Oh, Pete. You sweet thing. Rubbing one off to a sweet Disney character. I thought you couldn't get cuter." 

"I wasn't rubbing one off to Maui, Wade!" Peter covers his face with his hands. "I was rubbing one off to you, oh my God."

That was not supposed to come out of Peter's mouth. Nope. That was a mistake. Peter clamped his hands over his mouth and closes his eyes, not wanting to see Wade's face. God, he thought May walking in on him was the most embarrassing thing to happen to him. How could his life get any worse? 

"Fuck," Wade breathed. Peter dipped his head, taking his hands from his mouth and moving them to rub at his eyes. He felt exhausted all of a sudden and really just wanted to disappeare from this moment.

"Sorry," Peter mutters. "I know I only just met you and I did not mean to tell you that. At all. God, that's so fucking embarrassing. I'm sorry." 

Wade says nothing and Peter can't even look at him. They sit in silence for what feels like years but really is only two minutes or so. Peter finally moved his hands from his eyes and wrapped them around his torso instead, still keeping his eyes off of Wade. He really didn't want to see his face. The possible look of disgust on his beautiful face. It would probably kill Peter and he wasn't sure why. 

"I rubbed one off to the thought of you the night I met you." Wade says suddenly. Peter's eyes snap up, wide at the confession. Wade was looking right back at him, still laying back on Peter's bed. His hands were folded on his chest and he looked really relaxed, like he hadn't just told Peter that he masturbated to him. Peter's mouth was open, trying to find something to say, but he was unable to form words to say back to the man. 

"So, Petey-pie, don't worry too much about it. Nothing to be ashamed of anyways." Wade tells him seriously. "Now, start the movie over and scoot. I love Moana." 

Peter does as he says and scoots to the head of the bed, adjusting his pillows so he could comfortably lean against the headboard with enough room for Wade to do the same. He pulls the laptop into his lap and rewinds the movie to the very beginning and paused it until Wade got up and settled right next to Peter. His wide shoulders had no choice but to touch Peter's smaller ones and Peter felt slightly overwhelmed. He watched as Wade's long fingers pressed the spacebar and started the movie. 

It was about ten minutes into the movie when Wade threw his arm around Peter's shoulders to get more comfortable and Peter finally relaxed. It was twenty minutes after that when Peter was no longer able to keep his eyes open and he fell asleep against Wade's chest with the man holding him tightly as not to let him fall over. 

~~

When Peter woke up the next morning, he had a warm body pressed against his back. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest until he remembered Wade coming into his room the night before. He sighed and relaxed then, wiggling to get more comfortable. He wasn't expecting Wade's arm that was wrapped around him to tighten and pull Peter closer. Peter stilled his movement and waited for Wade to move again and when he didn't, Peter started wiggling again, only to be stopped by Wade's tightening arm. 

"Baby boy," Wade grunted, still half asleep. "Please be still." 

Baby boy. Wade hadn't called him that before. It made a chill run down Peter's spine, especially when it was said in Wade's morning voice that was gruff and sounded like heaven. Peter wiggled again in hopes Wade would say it again. 

Instead, what Peter got was Wade flipping Peter over and hovering above him. Peter gasped at the sudden movement and the look of intensity in Wade's eyes. Wade held himself up with his left arm while the right arm was still on Peter's side, wrapped around him. Wade's pelvis was lined up with Peter's and made a small whine in the back of his throat when the man dragged his hips down. 

"Wade," Peter gasped. 

"I asked nicely Pete." Wade whispered. "You gotta be still, okay baby boy?"

When Peter nodded, Wade fell back beside him and pulled him to his chest again. 

"Good," Wade sighed. Peter watched as Wade's eyes close again and tries to fall back to sleep. Peter stays still and just watched the man sleep. His features look a lot softer when he was tired, like he wasn't a large, highly trained, ex-special forces soldier that could probably snap Peter in half without so much as a blink of an eye. The thought sends a chill down Peter's spine. 

"Peter!" Aunt May called suddenly from what sounded like the kitchen. 

Fuck, Peter thinks and moves out of Wade's grip. The larger man opens his eyes and sits up, ruffling his hair and gauging Peter's reaction to him still being in his room. 

"You have to leave," Peter turns to Wade. "May will literally lose her shit if she found you in here."

"Aw, Petey," Wade coos quietly. "This feels like a stupid teen rom-com. I feel like a little girl." 

Peter groans, stands up, and begins pulling Wade's hand to get the man to stand up too. Wade chuckles before he stands and pulls Peter into a tight embrace. Peter's face squishes into his warm, built chest but he wraps his arms around his waist regardless, being a weakling when it came to good hugs. And boy does Wade give a good hug. It must've been his large build and heat that he radiated at all times. 

"Thanks for letting me hide in here." Wade says as he pulls away. He moves to the window and opens it, sticking one leg out to the fire escape and straddling the windowsill. "And thanks for rubbing one to the thought of me. I'll definitely remember that always."

"Wade!" Peter groaned. 

"Sorry, baby boy. See ya lates. Gotta help Miss May with more Thanksgiving prep." Wade salutes with two fingers then squirmed out the window and disappeared. Peter closed the window behind him just in time too because May was sticking her head through his door then. 

"What are you doing Peter?" She questions. Peter whips around and stuffs his hands into his pockets. 

"Nothing. Seeing how the weather is. You know. In case I wanna go for a walk or something." Peter shrugs. May raises and eyebrow like she didn't believe him but moves on. 

"I need you to go over and ask Wade if he has any sugar that I can use for one of the pies I'm making." May tells him. 

Peter nods, "Alright. Let me get a hoodie on and I'll go."

Aunt May thanks him and shuts the door behind her as she leaves, leaving Peter sighing and beginning to get ready to see the man that had just snuck out of his window again. 

When he finally built up the nerve to walk nextdoor and knock on Wade's door, he wasn't expecting a man in thick glasses and wild hair to open the door. The stranger smiled creepily at Peter, making him uneasy and ready to turn back and just tell May that Wade had no sugar. 

"Uh," Peter stuffs his hand into his hoodie pocket. "Wade home?"

The stranger leans against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, "Maybe. How can I be of service to ya, sweet thing?" 

"By getting Wade, thanks." Peter snarks. He really didn't get good vibes from this guy, especially with the way the man was eying him. 

He didn't have to worry for too long though because Wade popped up behind the man with a towel around his waist and water droplets running down his very toned chest. Peter blushed but didn't look away, trying to keep eye contact with his aunt's neighbor. 

"Petey-pie that you?" Wade asked as he walked closer, pushing the creep out of the way and taking his place. Up close, Peter could see a few scars that Wade had on his torso. Some looked like they were bullet wounds and others like a knife had cut him. "Miss me already?"

"Uh, no. May asked if you had any sugar. She's making a pie." Peter mumbles. 

"Yeah, sure. Come on it." Wade steps back to let Peter into his home. "This freak is Weasel by the way. Sorry for letting him answer the door. He's the worst." 

"I resent that. And last time I checked you're the one that stole my money so I think by law that makes you the worst." Weasel snaps. 

Wade rolls his eyes, "Such a fucking drama queen. You run a side business where you basically sell people to kill other people. I really don't think you have a leg to stand on here." 

"If you're the one actually killin' folks, I don't see how that's better," Weasel mutters under his breath in hopes that the other two men didn't hear it. They did. Peter shifts uncomfortably and waits for Wade to give him the sugar that he had come for. 

Wade grabs Peter's elbow and leads him into his kitchen. The set up of his apartment was the same as May's but the vibe of the place was totally different. Peter didn't know what to expect honestly. He definitely didn't expect how clean it was. Even with all of the junk Wade seemed to have. Everything had a place. There were posters and furniture that didn't match everywhere, but none of it seems useless and like garbage. It felt like a home. A strange one, sure, but a home nonetheless. 

"So, Petey-pie," Wade begins as he looks through his pantry. "How'd ya sleep?"

Peter blushes. Wade knows good and well how Peter slept since he was there. 

"Seems like your friend waited you out," Peter answers with, completely ignoring Wade's question because of how flustered it made Peter. We especially when Wade was only wearing a towel and still glistening from his shower. 

"Yeah," Wade sighs. "He does that sometimes. Apparently this money is pretty darn important."

Peter leans against the counter, "So why don't you give it to him?"

"Because I won it fair and square!" Wade scoffs. He finally finds what he was looking for in his pantry and closes the door, holding a bag of sugar. It was unopened and was a large enough bag for May to make the rest of her desserts too. Perfect.

"Plus," Wade's voice lowers. "I like to torture him a bit."

Peter lets out a small giggle. Yeah, he got that vibe from the larger man. He was definitely a giant tease. No doubt about it. 

Peter takes the sugar from Wade then and decides to get back to his aunt. 

"Thanks for this." Peter holds it up. 

"Anytime, baby boy." Wade tells him with a salute of two fingers. Peter's eyes travel down the man's chest without meaning to and Wade smirks cockily. Peter cleared his throat and points over his shoulder with his thumb. 

"Um, gotta go give this to May. See ya." He gulps, taking one more look at Wade's chest before turning around quickly and rushing to the door. He could hear Wade's laugh floating through the space from behind him and his cheeks were on fire. God, it wasn't fair how attractive the man was. 

He rushed past Weasel, not saying a word to him but the man still decides to open his mouth. 

"See ya 'round, baby boy!" The creepy man said. Peter glared over his shoulder but gave him no response. As he shut the door behind him he could hear Weasel shout and Wade warning him to keep his mouth shut. 

"Wade coming over later?" May asked as soon as Peter returns. Peter nods, hands the sugar to her, and then turns around and makes his way back to his room. He needed a shower. 

~~

Wednesday evenings before Thanksgiving in the Parker household was usually filled with chaos. Mostly Aunt May panicking because she doesn't think she'll be able to complete the meal for the next day. Obviously she always does and she really worries for nothing, but it's almost a ritual for May's panic mode. 

"Peter. Honestly, if you aren't doing anything productive in the kitchen, then leave." May tells him sternly. Peter rolls his eyes and sets down the bowl of pudding that he had just finished making. 

He huffs and stuck the pudding in the fridge. 

"Fine. I'm going." He tells his aunt. As he makes his way out of the kitchen, a knock sounded from the front door, making May perk up a bit. 

"It's Wade! Go open the door!" May shoos him. 

"Geez, May. You act like you haven't seen him a month." Peter snarks. 

"Because I've spent the last two days with your insufferable attitude. Go open the door." May jokes. Peter snorts and leaves to do as told. 

Wade is whistling to himself with his hands stuffs in his jean pockets when Peter finally opened the door. Thankfully, for Peter's sake, the man was fully clothed. Something Peter didn't think he would ever have to worry about but here he is. 

"Come on in. May's in a mood, so beware." Peter warns him and holds the door open wide enough for Wade to walk in without bumping into him. Instead, Wade dragged his hand across Peter's lower stomach before actually entering to living room. Peter felt the familiar heat start up in his lower stomach but tried pushing it away as he closed the door behind him and followed Wade to the kitchen. 

He shouldn't have been surprised when May stopping mixing the pie ingredients to give Wade a hug, but he kind of was after his aunt had snapped at him to get out of the kitchen. 

"Hey Miss May," Wade kisses the top of her head and pulls away, looking over the ingredients that May had spread out. "What we makin'?" 

"You and Peter are going to start on the pumpkin pie." May instructs. 

"You kicked me out of the kitchen," Peter reminds her. She waves a dismissive hand. 

"Hush. Now you have someone to flirt with while you work. Makes you more productive." 

Wade hums in agreement, "Very true, Petey-pie. I'm at my best when I work with a cutie."

Peter hip checks him and moves to begin working on the pumpkin pie, ignoring the smug smile that was undoubtedly on May's lips as she pretended not to watch them flirt. 

"Shoot!" May curses twenty minutes later when the boys were almost done with the pie. "I forgot vanilla. I'll be back. You boys start on the veggies next."

"Okay, be safe out there Miss May. It's chilly." Wade calls over his shoulder. May smiles and grabs her jacket, leaving the boys alone in the apartment again. 

They work silently for a bit, Wade humming to a song that wasn't playing and Peter grinning to himself when Wade would actually sing the lyrics out loud. It was always purposely out of tune and loud, but Peter enjoyed it. 

"You wanna go on a date?" Wade speaks suddenly. 

Peter drops the spoon in his hand and thinks he might have given himself whiplash with how fast he snaps his head over and up to look at the man. Wade didn't look back, stayed focused on cutting up celery, and started humming again. 

"What?"

Wade then drops what he's doing and looks Peter in the eye. 

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Tonight?"

Wade shrugs, "Why not?"

"Okay." 

Wade says nothing, then, "Wait, really?"

"Well, unless you were just messing with me about last night, then yeah. But if you're messing with me then you're a dick." Peter tells him. 

Wade's eyes widen and he's shaking his head quickly. "God, no, Petey-pie. I'm as serious as a heart attack."

Peter smiles happily, "Okay. Then let's finish this up and when May gets back we'll go." 

"Sounds like a plan," Wade grins. 

And they get to work, but this time Wade is teasing Peter and they're joking around, actually flirting back and forth. When May walks in and spots Peter leaning against the counter with a goofy grin and the front of his shirt wet while Wade stands in front of the sink with a shit eating grin and the water running she laughs to herself and throws a towel to Peter and shoos them from the kitchen. 

"Guess what Miss May," Wade sing songs as he trails after Peter. "I've gotta date tonight." 

"Oh, aren't you a stud." 

"Uh huh." 

"With whom?" May crosses her arms. Peter was out of the room at that point and Wade was lingering at the door. 

Wade hums smuggly, "Petey." 

"No shit?" May gasped. 

"No shit." 

"Thank God." May smiles. "Now go get ready. I've got the rest of the food under control." 

Wade nods and darts out of the room, leaving May in the kitchen smiling to herself, happy that her boys were finally getting their heads out of their butts after days of flirting with one another. 

~~

"Petey-pie!" Wade sings as he knocks on the apartment door an hour later. May was the one who opened the door though, covered in an apron and hair pulled back into a bun, just a few gray strands of hair hanging out and framing her face. 

"Oh, hello, Miss May. Is Peter ready?" Wade questions. 

"Oh, yeah. He's just finishing up." May tells him and gestures for him to come in. "Am I going to have to give you the protective aunt talk?"

Wade chuckles nervously, "If you must."

"She doesn't." Peter announces as he walks into the room, shrugging a coat over his shoulders. Wade takes in the outfit of the younger man. His jeans were fitted and his coat covered a red sweater. He looks like a while snack, Wade thinks. 

"Lookin' good, sweetcheeks." Wade smiles. Peter blushes in response. 

"Right," May smiles. "You boys have fun. Not too much fun though." 

"May," Peter groans. Wade chuckles and grabs Peter's hand. He tugs him towards the direction of the door so the boys aunt couldn't embarrasse him anymore than she needed to. 

"See ya later, Miss May." Wade says over his shoulder and tugs Peter out the door. 

"Bye May!" Peter calls. 

When they walked outside, it was colder than Peter had expected, so be pushed up against Wade's side and kept his hand right in the others. 

"So where we going?"

"Mexican first. Then we'll see where the wind takes us." Was the larger man's answer. 

"Hopefully the wind takes us inside somewhere. It's cold." Peter whines. 

Wade laughs and tugs him in the direction of the restaurant. Peter stumbles but doesn't fall and happily let's Wade pull him along, listening to the man tell him about why Mexican food was truly Americas greatest gift. It was something that the man was passionate about, even letting go of Peter to wave his hands dramatically. Peter laughed when Wade joked about how he was born eating Mexican food. He came out of the uterus chimichanga in hand and speaking fluid Spanish. 

"You speak Spanish?" Peter asked. 

"Yup. And German, Japanese, ASL, and obviously English. I'm trying to learn Swedish, but the swedes are weird." Wade informs him. Peter chuckles and asks if Wade will speak to him in Spanish. 

"Only if this date goes good." Wade nudges him. 

"Hmm, I have a feeling that it might." Peter nuzzles his face against Wade's arm, trying to get his nose to warm up. Wade squeezes his hand and suddenly stops walking. Peter glances up, confused, but then sees that they were outside of a Mexican restaurant that Peter had never been too. It looked a bit rundown on the outside and Peter really hoped the inside looked better. 

Wade placed his hand on Peter's lower back and pushed the man insides gently. Peter was pleasantly surprised to see that the inside of the restaurant was the complete opposite of the outside. It was warm and bright, light twinkling everywhere, and smelled heavenly. The man standing behind the podium smiled widely at the two of them, which was nice because sometimes the people that greet you at the door look upset and like they couldn't be bothers to actually be nice to you. 

"Mister Wilson," the man greets with a slight accent. "Lovely to see you again and this time with a friend."

"Thanks J-Dog. Great to be back." Wade holds out his hand that wasn't on Peter to give the man a fist bump, which is returned earnestly. 

"Dinning in tonight or takeout like usual?" J-Dog asked as he collects two menus from behind, like he knows what Wade's answer will be. 

Wade squeezes Peter closer to him, "Dinning in. Gotta treat this baby boy right." 

J-Dog nods in understanding and gestures for the two other men to follow as he leads them to a table in the back corner of the restaurant, away from the few other tables where people were dinning. The table that they are seated it was in perfect view of both the kitchen door and the front door, both of which wade kept in line of eyesight when he sat down across from Peter. J-Dog (Peter really needs to learn the man's name) handed them both menues and took their drink orders, telling them that be would return shortly with them and to take their order. 

"So," Peter begins. "Come here often?" 

Wade snorts, "What a terrible pick-up line."

"You know what I mean," Peter laughs. 

"Yeah. J-Dog—Joseph—is a friend from the business. Good guy. Great restaurant owner." Wade tells him. 

"Super cool, sexy, security guard business I'm assuming?" Peter nods. 

"If you'd rather have dinner with J-Dog just let me know. I'm not sure he's into guys, but things can be arranged." Wade joked and tapped Peter's shin with the toe of his boot. 

"Hm, he does have great hair." Peter sighs, going along with it. 

"Oh, trust me, Pete, I know. I'm envious of how thick and shiney it is." Wade slumped over, hand on cheek, looking into the distance as if he were in a romance novel. 

"And that body. Mm. He really does fit the bill for my type." Peter continues to joke. 

Wade nods, eyes dancing in delight, like he was ecstatic that Peter was joking around with him in such a way. 

Joseph brings them their drinks a few moments later and asks if they were ready to order. Peter gets flustered because he had been too busy flirting with Wade to even open the menu, but before he could say anything, Wade was listing things off one by one, having Joseph write them down. 

"Right on." J-Dog flipped the notepad closed and turned around to deliver the order to the kitchen. 

"Hope you're ready to be so full on Mexican food that you won't be able to eat any of the Thanksgiving food May has worked so hard on." Wade tells him. 

Peter groans, "She would probably decapitate me if I don't eat her food."

"What an incredible women she is, truly. I wish she were my aunt." 

"Would make this date kinda weird then, dontcha think?" Peter kicks at Wade's feet. 

"Good point." 

They sit quietly for a second, feet and legs twisted together, both leaning into the table so they could be closer together. 

"You know," Wade lets out. "May showed me a picture of you when I first moved in."

"Gross. It was probably that one of me on my birthday in that ugly sweater my friend MJ gave me." Peter groaned. May said she loved that picture because it really showed the happiness in Peter's brown eyes, whatever that meant. Peter thinks it might be the worst picture of him ever. 

"Well," Wade shrugs. "The sweater wasn't the best, but I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I only hoped that you would come home for the holidays so I could see those eyes in person. Gotta say, I wasn't disappointed. Not one bit. That picture doesn't do you justice."

Peter couldn't help the blush on his face. 

"You're a smooth talker, Wade." 

"My only talent. But I mean it. You're beautiful." Wade tells him earnestly. He reaches across the table and grabs Peter's hands, rubbing his fingers over his knuckles before pulling his hand to his mouth and pressing a warm kiss to it. Peter's heart leaps to his throat without warning and he feels overwhelmed. Never has such an attractive and kind and wonderful man ever treated Peter like this and he wasn't really sure how to react.

In fact, the whole evening consisted of Wade making Peter feel like he was going to die at any moment with how wonderful he was. Starting with dinner, a large enough meal for at least three other people that Wade ate most of, and moving to the comic book store down the street where Wade found comics that he felt fit their personalities best. He found one for Peter about a superhero that saves the city just because he had been given his powers and felt like it was responsibility. Wade's comic book was of a man that couldn't die and when he did he would just come back making a stupid joke. Wade bought both of them and let Peter keep Wade's while Wade got to keep Peter's. 

They walked around for a while after that, store coming to a close for the holiday the next day and it being too cold for any sane person to be wandering around without purpose, but they were keeping each other warm. Peter was basically inside of Wade's coat with him, and the mercenary didn't mind one bit, even pulling Peter closer and stuffing their hands into his coat pockets. 

At some point Peter decided that he was tired of freezing so Wade walked them back to the apartment building since they weren't too far. Peter, unsure if he should return home and call it a night or make a move on the fantastic man in front of him, shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Wade was standing quite close to him, but that wasn't anything knew. They were basically attached at the hip the entire night. 

"You wanna come in for some coffee?" Wade asked after hesitating for a minute. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Is Weasel inside?" 

"I fucking hope not." Wade exclaims and grabs Peter by the hands and pulls him inside of his apartment. "It would make kissing you really uncomfortable. That is, if you want to kiss me?" 

Peter giggles and leans up on his toes to get closer to Wade and presses a soft kiss to the man's lips. Before he could fall back flat on his feet, Wade had him wrapped up in his arms, deepening the kiss, dragging his tongue over Peter's chapped lips. Peter opened without any hesitation, wanting to get as close to the man as possible. 

"Shit, baby, you taste like a churro." Wade gasped before sinking back into Peter's kiss. He leads them over to the wall, pushing Peter against it softly, making sure not to hurt Peter. The younger sets to moving his hands over Wade's chest, clawing at the jacket just wanting it off, for fucks sake. Why was it so hard to come off? 

Peter grunts and pulls away, looking at Wade's jacket in frustration. Wade laughs and takes it off before moving and doing the same to Peter's. The smaller man wiggled it off of his arms and as soon as it was on the ground, he was pulling Wade back into him, kissing him roughly. Wade's hands slip from Peter's waist to his ass, one going to his thigh and pulling it up to wrap around his leg, giving Peter a bit of friction that he was beginning to need against his dick. 

"Jump up," Wade demands suddenly and Peter does as told, jumping up and wrapping both legs around Wade. Wade supports his ass with one hand while the other begins to run up his shirt. 

"Mm" Peter pulls back a bit. "Take me to your bed." 

"As you wish," Wade whispers and begins making his was towards his room, kissing Peter as he does so. Peter groans some when Wade accidentally bumps into a wall, earning apologies from the man holding him. Peter shushed him by attacking his lips again and wiggling his hips, showing Wade his achingly hard he was already and how much he just wanted to get into Wade's bed already. 

"God, baby boy, you're fucking great." Wade sighed as Peter ground his hips into his. Finally Wade seemed to have found his room and it wasn't long before he dropped Peter down on the bed. Peter gasped and looked up expectingly at Wade, waiting for the man to join him. Instead Wade pulled off his shirt and flung it across the room to what seemed to be a hamper. Peter couldn't care less when he had such a beautiful and toned man in front of him. 

"Fuck, Wade." Peter breathed. 

"Your turn," Wade grinned and slipped his hands under Peter's shirt and began tugging it off. Peter raised his arms, allowing the shirt to be taken off of him without any thought. As soon as Wade got it off, he was laying over Peter, kissing down his next and torso sucking gently, probably leaving marks as he went. Peter preened at the feeling of Wade's soft lips against his heating skin, arching his back to get more. Wade pressed his hand against Peter's chest and pushed him back down, pinning him to the bed. His other hand slid down until it reaches the waist of Peter's jeans, lingering there until Peter rushed out a, "Wade, yes, please." 

Without anymore hesitation Wade pops the button of the fabric and begins tugging them down Peter's hips, all without taking his lips from where they had attached themselves to Peter's right nipple, toying at it with his teeth. Peter let out a whine when Wade dragged off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He wanted those off too so he pushed them off quickly but they got trapped on his legs, which wade quickly fixed for him. 

"Fuck, baby boy," Wade breathed. "You're fucking perfect." 

Peter was flushed from head to toe at the approval from Wade. How such a beautiful specimen could think anything about Peter was beyond him, but he was going to take it while he could. 

"Come on, Wade." Peter whines again. "Your turn."

"Of course, baby boy." Wade smirks and stands, kicking off his boots then dragging his jeans slowly down his hips, giving Peter a show. Peter couldn't help but bite his lip in anticipation as Wade dragged out taking off his clothes. When he finally did Peter couldn't help the moan that skipped from his lips. Wade was huge. 

"Shit, Wade, come here," Peter demanded. Wade, with a smirk still on his face, does as told and falls between Peter's legs, causing his dick to brush against Peter's, earning a moan from the latter. Wade moved his hips again, this time purposely dragging himself over Peter. They both grunted as he did so but Peter jerked his hips forward, wanting more friction on him. Just wanting more in general. Anything Wade was willing to give him. 

Anything, of course, meant a teasing kiss and grinding his hips down again. Peter bite his lip to keep the noises of pleasure in. 

"Make she noise for me Petey." Wade grunts when he keeps grinding into Peter. That simple demand has Peter moaning into Wade's shoulder, eyes closed when Wade grabs both of them in his large hand and begin to jerk them off together. Peter couldn't help the moans that he was letting out at the point. The only lubricant Wade had was the precum leaking out of them both so everything else was just friction, but it wasn't painful or unpleasant, just the opposite. Peter was writhing and he could tell Wade was getting close by the sweater beginning to build and the way he was biting down on his lip. 

"Wade," Peter moans. Wade grunts and quickens his pace, kissing and sucking on Peter's neck as he does so. Peter couldn't even bring himself to care that he was definitely going to have a hickey on Thanksgiving with May the next day. Not when he was so close to climax with a sexy 6'4" man helping him reach that point. 

It didn't take much longer before Wade's grunts began to become more uneven and breathy and Wade was spilling into his fist, ultimately causing Peter to release from how hot it was to see Wade come. 

Wade sighed and threw himself down on his back next to Peter but staying close enough for Peter to lean over and kiss Wade until neither of them could breathe again. 

"You're fucking wonderful," Wade breathed when he pulls away. Peter smiles and presses a soft kiss against him once more. 

"Does this mean you'll speak to me in Spanish?" Peter asks quietly after Wade had gotten out of bed to grab a wash cloth and cleaned them off. Peter was now snuggled into Wade's chest, the older man playing with his fingers and the silence between them was comfortable. 

Wade snorts, "Anytime, baby boy." 

"Good," Peter presses a kiss against Wade's sternum before sleep takes him over and he falls asleep in Wade's arms for a second time in the week. 

~~

Sneaking back over to his house the next morning wasn't fun. Especially when it wasn't really sneaking because he forgot his key when he left and May had to let him in. Really, it was embarrassing. With the way Aunt May was looking at him, knowing where he was and by default what he was doing. God, he needed to get his life together. 

Thankfully, May said nothing and just let him rush to the bathroom and take a quick shower before returning to his room and changing. He didn't come out for a while. He didn't really wanna face May and gave her ask questions. Really, the woman was too nosey for her own good and it drove Peter mad. 

It wasn't until later in the afternoon when May was calling for him to come set the table that Peter came out of his room. May smirked at him and he blushed, but set the table without a word. 

It wasn't too long after that when Wade showed up, flowers in hand. 

Peter raises a brow at him. 

"Ah ah, baby boy. These flowers are for Miss May." Wade tells him. May coos and takes the bouquet from him and finds a vase to out them in. While she's away, Wade sit down next to Peter and pulls him into a kiss, one that Peter returns immediately and melts into. 

When May returns she pretends like she didn't see the two pull apart from their sweet kiss and sits down. 

"Right," She says. "Peter tell us what you're thankful for."

"Uh, you. And Wade. And how great this week has been." Peter clears his throat. May smiles and pats her nephew's hand. 

"Wade?"

"Definitely you Miss May. You're the light of my life. But, Pete's my cinnamon apple." Wade nudges Peter, referencing a stupid Vine, pulling giggles out of Peter. May smiles along, not understanding the reference but glad Peter and Wade we're both so happy. 

"Well," she rubs her hands together. "I'm thankful for my two boys finally meeting and hitting it off. Hopefully one of these days I'll get some grandchildren."

"May," Peter groans and Wade laughs. 

~~

"How was your break? Do anything fun?" Ned asked when Peter returned to his apartment on Saturday. 

Peter shrugs, "Hung out with May. Met a guy. Ate some food."

"Wait! You met a guy? Tell me all about him." Ned demands. 

So Peter does. Only a few times in his story describing Wade does he get distracted by text messages from the man himself updating him on how full his fridge it with all of the leftovers from Thanksgiving and how he missed him already. He even gets sent a selfie from Wade of he and Aunt May smiling happily at the camera. Peter thinks his heart melts. 


End file.
